


Runaway Child, Running Wild

by shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little fluffy, Action, Fights, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Medieval Times AU, Royalty AU, Translation, a bit of blood, alternative universe, chaptered fic, larry - Freeform, romantic, russian language, some smut!
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Средневековье. Гарри приходится выходить замуж за человека, с которым не выносит и пяти минут рядом. </p><p>Гарри приручает лошадей, а Луи приручает Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anomalation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalation/gifts).



Первое, что делает Гарри — пинает стену в конюшне. От этого его ботинок царапается. Отец убьет его, но Гарри все равно, потому что он в ярости. Его лицо покрасневшее и все еще пылает, и он опозорен, унижен, выставлен напоказ. Он раскрыл свою душу, его морально обнажили перед всеми, и он не знает, что делать. Его собственное празднование восемнадцатого дня рождения обернулось таким кошмаром. 

Когда он уже уверен, что не выместит свою злость на лошади, о стягивает свою обувь и великолепную тунику, в порыве чувств бросая все на пол. Потом он идет в стойло к Кориандр, чтобы пообниматься. Она лежит, но когда он входит, то поднимает голову и тихо ржет. 

\- Эй, детка. 

Гарри садится и откидывается на нее, целуя в шею. Она продолжает смотреть на него. 

\- Да, ночка выдалась ужасная, - он хлопает ее по широкому плечу. - Обручился, представляешь? Не я предложение делал. Другой парень. Мне. Как думаешь, у лошадей есть такое понятие, как геи?

Она фыркает. Гарри принимает это как знак согласия. 

\- Спи, Кор. Прости. Я послежу за тобой. 

У них уже были такие ночи, но в этот раз есть что-то успокаивающее, пусть даже в таком крохотном местечке во всем мире. 

Недолго это длится. Кто-то входит, двигаясь своими дорогими ботинками по хрустящему гравию. Это заставляет Кор занервничать — она начинает ворочаться, и Гарри пытается ее успокоить. Но ничего не помогает, потому что она хочет встать. Так что Гарри тоже встает, чтобы не получить копытами по лицу. Он стряхивает с нее сено, принципиально избегая стороны, где собрались люди. А потом он слышит, как его новый жених отсылает всех прочь.

Он стучит по деревянной балке, и Гарри целует Кор в нос, гладя ее шею. 

Стучит еще раз, уже нетерпеливо. 

\- Вроде бы видно, что я здесь, - говорит Гарри. - Чего тебе?

\- Я думал обсудить приданое. 

\- У меня нет его, я же не невеста. Только потому, что ты сделал мне предложение, еще нельзя делать такой вывод, что я надену корону с платьицем и буду королевой, - отчеканивает Гарри. 

\- Я понимаю, именно его отсутствие и надо обговорить. Раз мы оба парни, вполне разумно было бы подарить семьям подарки друг от друга. Лошади, например, или...

\- Кор останется со мной. 

\- Я не имел в виду конкретно эту лошадь. 

Гарри все еще не может найти в себе смелости посмотреть на своего будущего мужа. Он гладит шею Кор и пытается успокоиться с помощью запаха лошади и сена, как обычно это делает. 

\- Зачем вообще думать об этом? - говорит он без эмоций. - Отец согласился. Ты получил свое. Подарки не предусмотрены. 

\- Это было бы хорошим жестом.

Гарри поворачивается, чтобы по-настоящему злобно посмотреть на него. 

\- Не было достаточно такого жеста, как выданье меня замуж за тебя? Мой отец отдал меня замуж за другого мужчину ради женитьбы, - его раздражает то, как голос становится хриплым, а злые слезы наполняют глаза. 

\- Самого младшего сына. 

\- Да кто вообще такое просит? - спрашивает Гарри, вытирая глаза. - Это неправильно. Или нечестно. 

\- Я пытаюсь все поменять, - настаивает парень. - Нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы иметь влечение к...

\- Много неправильного в том, чтобы заставлять, - говорит Гарри. - Кого-то, кто не хочет вообще жениться. Извините меня. 

Гарри пытается уйти из стойла Кор, но его жених не пускает его. 

\- Мы еще не договорили. 

\- Я договорил. Или ты заставишь меня сделать еще что-нибудь? - Гарри запрыгивает на спину лошади, выводя наружу. Лошадь трудно сдержать. - Ты... - начинает он. - Если ты думаешь, что я буду что-либо обсуждать с тобой... Ты ведь забрал у меня...

Он замолкает, потому что сейчас заплачет, и делает глубокий вдох. 

Он впервые видит мгновенную вспышку слабости в ледяных голубых глазах. 

\- Мне жаль. 

\- Отмени все. Скажи моему отцу, что пошутил. 

\- Я не могу. Это не шутка. 

\- Точно.

Гарри садится на корточки верхом на Кор и заставляет ее двигаться галопом, оставляя конюшни и жениха позади. 

Они долго бегут, и Кор устала, а Гарри не будет заставлять ее работать через силу. Они уже гуляли сегодня. Гарри позволяет ей медленно и лениво двигаться еще несколько миль, пока солнце потихоньку начинает скрываться за горизонтом. Он не уверен, когда принимает решение не возвращаться сегодня, но это происходит. Его свадьба ждет. Его мать будет разочарована. Он не может выдержать этого. 

Кор хочет прилечь, поэтому Гарри слезает с ее спины и позволяет это сделать. Эти леса принадлежат его отцу, так что все будет в порядке. Кор тихонько посапывает во сне, пока Гарри мечтает сделать то же самое, сидя рядом с ней. 

\- Не убивай меня, - раздается шепот слева от него. Это он. 

Гарри пытается найти в себе хотя бы толику злости, но он просто опустошен. Он даже не уверен, какое сейчас у него настроение. Конечно, ответственные люди последовали за ним, дабы не дать ему попасть в беду. 

Он не отвечает и опускает голову, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться.

\- Почему ты за мной следил? - спрашивает Гарри, как только появляются силы на это. 

Парень сидит где-то в пяти футах от него, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Хотя бы его будущий муж достаточно вежлив, чтобы соблюдать дистанцию. 

\- Хотел убедиться, что ты не сделаешь ничего дурного.

Гарри вытирает нос рукавом. 

\- Что ж, это было глупо, - говорит он. - Я просто хотел побыть один. Привыкнуть, так сказать, к...

\- Пребыванию моим мужем. 

\- Точно. 

Гарри чувствует, как краснеет, и ему снова кажется, будто его опозорили. Хочется спрятаться. 

\- Можешь взять с собой свою лошадь. 

Гарри очень хотел бы засмеяться, а еще, возможно, заплакать в который раз. Он никуда не поедет без Кор, и именно об этом и надо сказать. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит он вместо этого. 

\- Луи. Я Луи. 

\- Я знаю твое имя. Ты достаточно громко произнес его на праздновании. 

После этого опускается тишина, и Гарри даже гордится ей. А затем:

\- Ты здесь всю ночь будешь?

\- Наверное. Есть люди, которых я хотел бы избежать. 

Его жених фыркает и смеется. 

\- Ну да, точно. Что ж, я не могу уйти. Я отправил всех сопроводителей обратно, когда тебя нашли. 

\- Вау. Какой широкий жест, - говорит Гарри с сарказмом. - Почти восстанавливает тебя в моих глазах после того, как ты сделал меня посмешищем. 

\- Ты не...

\- Это правда, и это — твоя вина. 

\- Никто не будет долго смеяться. Наши семьи объединены, что делает наших правителей гораздо могущественнее, и это распространяется на гораздо большие расстояния. 

\- Так это все ради политики. 

\- Частично. 

\- Ну, а пока ты весь из себя могущественный, я что буду делать?

\- Что захочешь, - говорит Луи через секунду. - Я могу очистить конюшню для твоей лошади. Кор? Так ее зовут?

\- Кориандр, - Гарри гладит ее гриву, прочесывая. 

\- Можешь взять с собой Кориандр. И других лошадей, если захочешь. 

Гарри тошнит от того, как легкомысленен Луи, потому что он обсуждает тут лошадей как ни в чем не бывало, как будто он не рушил Гарри жизнь. 

\- Я тебя никогда не прощу, - говорит он. - Если это случится, я тебя не прощу. Мне этого не надо. 

\- Поэтому это и называется браком по расчету, - говорит Луи сухо. - И мне не нужны прощения. 

Гарри снова плачет и проклинает себя за то, что показывает слабость. Он прячет ее так хорошо, как может. 

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Я посплю немного. 

\- Гарри...

\- Не зови меня так. Мы не друзья. 

Выражение лица Луи трудно прочитать в тусклом лунном свете. 

\- Хорошо. Мои извинения. 

\- Ладно. 

Гарри тихонько плачет и засыпает, с каждой секундой стараясь этого не делать.

Луи либо не видит, либо ему плевать. 

 

***

 

Ему приходится провожать Луи домой на следующий день, потому что Луи не знает дороги. Гарри каждую секунду сдерживает себя и не сбегает. Кор вся как на иголках, заряженная энергией и добавляющая масло в огонь их напряженной обстановки. Наконец, Гарри сдается. 

\- Мы немного побегаем с Кор. Она просто на месте не стоит. 

\- Уверен, что это именно она на месте не стоит?

Гарри пинает ее ногой в бок и держится за гриву. Она только рада свободе, и Гарри сидит на корточках, чтобы не врезаться в ветки. 

Какая-то его часть хочет оставить его жениха в лесу. Он сам как-нибудь домой доберется. Но Луи поехал за ним. Может быть, он волновался за сохранность Гарри. Или чувствовал вину. 

Луи не такой уж и великан, его запросто на части разорвут, поэтому оставлять его определенно не стоит.

Гарри направляет Кор так, что она описывает круг, после чего заставляет ее замедлиться в рысь и потом просто идти, пока они не возвращаются к Луи. Они оба чувствуют себя лучше, будучи освеженными прогулкой. 

\- Да ты дикий, - замечает Луи через некоторое время. 

Гарри хмурится. 

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

\- Как-то раз мне дали не прирученную лошадь. Она взбрыкивала каждый раз, когда я подходил, даже если ничего не делал. 

\- Умная лошадь. 

Луи замолкает. 

Скоро замок появится в поле зрения. Гарри смотрит на Луи и на его острые черты, наполненные какой-то гордостью, и слегка помятую одежду. 

\- Я не лошадь, - говорит он. - И я не твой.

Он пинает Кор ногой в бок и всю дорогу до дома ведет ее галопом. 

 

***

 

\- Я не надену платье. 

Они обсуждают свадьбу, и Гарри хочет, чтобы этот пункт был ясен всем. Плевать, что его отдают замуж вместо дочери. Он мужчина. 

Луи же это все кажется забавным. 

\- Естественно. Ты же принц, ты наденешь то, что будет положено по статусу. 

Гарри хочет поспорить и съязвить что-нибудь о том, как он может пойти и голышом, но лучше не разжигать пламя ссоры еще раз. 

\- Ладно, - отчеканивает он. - Но королевой я тоже не буду. 

\- Ты будешь тем, кем я тебе скажу быть. Но мы оба короли. 

\- Так, а вот каков же ключ к секрету успеха?

\- Ты самый младший из пятерых. Не думаю, что ты способен править государством. А у меня есть три сестры, которые могут произвести наследство. Я буду править своими землями и потом передам корону им. 

Гарри никак не может перестать чувствовать себя предметом насмешек перед Луи. Он продолжает и продолжает краснеть, пока Луи разговаривает о нем. Словно он просто ребенок. Словно его даже в счет не берут во время решения важных вопросов. 

\- Так я буду сидеть и заниматься домашними делами. 

\- Хочешь этого? - любопытствует Луи. 

\- Нет. Это был сарказм, - Гарри снова теряет контроль над собой. Десять минут разговоров, а он уже вымотался. - Нам надо говорить о чем-нибудь другом?

\- Да. Что ты хочешь на свадебное торжество?

\- Плевать. 

\- А какой цвет хочешь?

\- Плевать. 

Луи раздраженно выдыхает. 

\- Ну, хоть список гостей.

\- Моя мать пригласит всех нужных, ты приглашай сам. Мне все равно. 

\- Вместо обычной церемонии, ты...

\- Я не знаю, как объяснить тебе, но мне плевать, ладно? Все равно сделаешь по-своему. 

Гарри встает. 

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он Луи. - Не надо строить для меня иллюзии контроля. Я все вижу. Мне начхать на цвет. И на остальное тоже. Но ты же выбора не давал все равно.

Луи долго смотрит на него. 

\- Ладно, - отвечает он. - Но я не велел тебе делать что-то. Мне просто сказали о твоем хорошем чувстве стиля. 

Гарри не позволяет себе быть польщенным. 

\- Это не так. Я много в чем плох, да будет тебе известно. Все? Я пойду. 

Он встает и уходит. Луи его не останавливает.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри проводит все больше и больше времени в конюшне. Он и так практически живет там, но из-за того, что Луи теперь фактически занял его дом и остается на ночь, Гарри ищет больше способов избегать нахождения дома. 

Он учит Кор некоторым небольшим трюкам. Учится объезжать ее задом наперед, лежа на животе и свисая с ее бока. Она же учится прыгать на несколько футов в высоту. Это весело — сконцентрироваться на всем этом, а не думать о свадьбах, или слухах, или мужчинах с ледяными глазами голубого цвета, которые думают, что у него хороший вкус. Наверное, это должно было смягчить Гарри и заставить его быть примерной женой. 

Гарри придает этому слишком большое значение. Так что он работает с Кор и упражняется, не думая ни о чем. Он тратит время внутри дома только на ванну и сон. 

Целых пятнадцать дней он не видит Луи. Возможно, считать ему не следовало. Но до свадьбы осталось тридцать дней, и он не хочет, чтобы она застала его врасплох. Самой худшей вещью после женитьбы может стать только то, что можно забыть, когда она. Ночью, когда он уставший, он ложится в свою большую и мягкую кровать. Истории увлекают его достаточно для того, чтобы заснуть. 

Но ночью шестнадцатого дня, кто-то стучит в дверь. 

\- Войдите, - говорит Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от книги. 

Дверь открывается. 

\- Все еще хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? - спрашивает Луи. 

Гарри сжимает зубы. 

\- Ладно. 

Луи закрывает за собой дверь. 

\- Было бы приятно, если бы ты не выражал свою ненависть ко мне так открыто, - говорит с официозом в голосе. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Возможно, мы будем появляться на публике вместе. В садах. Или на конной прогулке. 

Гарри смеется на это и откладывает книгу. 

\- Или даже разделим чертов обед, Гарри, пожалуйста. Они ведь будут думать, что я тебя похитил. 

\- Так и есть, - Гарри ковыряет край своего одеяла. - Я этого не хочу.

\- Так, ладно, это все охренеть как трудно, - говорит Луи и проводит рукой по волосам. Все его движения всегда отточены и заучены, но это — спонтанное. - Это свадьба по расчету. Если ты думал, что она будет какой-то другой, то ты глупец. Ты собирался так парить мозги всем, кто предложение тебе сделал бы?

\- Нет. Было бы по-другому, будь у меня выбор, - уперто отвечает Гарри. 

\- У тебя не было бы выбора. Не надо обвинять меня сейчас в том, что я тебе это разъяснил. Тебе в любом случае не понравилась бы ни одна, потому что не тебе дадут выбирать, как потерять свободу. 

Гарри вытирает глаза, и его бесит, что они слезятся. 

\- Если ты пришел испортить настроение, то я поздравляю тебя, ты так и сделал. Можешь теперь уйти?

\- Я не за этим пришел. 

\- Тогда чего тебе надо? 

\- Ты будешь выходить со мной на публику. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Сможешь выглядеть не так, словно тебе хочется себя убить? - Луи словно отчитывает ребенка. 

\- Ладно, - повторяет Гарри. У него кружится голова, а по телу разливается жар от злости и стыда. Ему ставят условия и пользуются, да еще и этот человек не берет на себя вины ни за что, и все это просто подстроено для него так, чтобы он мог видеть в этом смысл. Гарри вытирает глаза и уперто опускает взгляд. - Ты получил то, чего хотел. Счастлив?

\- Я не хотел...

Гарри ждет окончания предложения, проводя ногтем большого пальца по обложке книги. Когда Луи не заканчивает его, он поднимает глаза. 

\- Не хотел чего?

Луи некоторое время нерешительно молчит. 

\- Я хотел все исправить, - наконец говорит он. - Я думал, может... может, нам не следует постоянно ругаться. Если нам придется провести остаток жизней вместе, я думал...

\- Я планировал убить тебя через несколько лет, - сухо говорит Гарри. 

Его жених хмурится и нервно на него смотрит. 

\- Оу. 

\- Я не... Это же шутка. 

\- Ох, - Луи все равно делает шаг назад. 

\- Когда ты собираешься на... конную прогулку, думаю. Когда?

\- Завтра. В красивой одежде. Хотят сделать наше фото. 

\- Кто?

\- Мой королевский фотограф. Отправить домой. 

\- Я думал, это только для... - "Королей", как хочет сказать Гарри. Но он и есть король — скоро будет им. Но он не хочет показывать Луи, как впечатлен тем, что у него есть королевский фотограф. - Не для меня. 

\- Нет, это для тебя, - Луи смотрит на него с остротой в глазах. - Тебе нравятся фотографии?

\- Они... хорошие. Я немного видел, - признается Гарри. 

\- Хорошо. Попытайся улыбнуться и не двигаться, чтобы фото вышло неразмытым. 

\- Конечно. 

Они некоторое время не смотрят друг на друга. Это ведь, ну, немного странно. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит Гарри через секунду. - У тебя их много? Ну, я имею в виду, фотографий тебя. 

\- Да. У нас много чего есть, думаю, чего у вас тут нет. Это не осуждение. Тут мило. Но еще... как-то старомодно. 

Как ни странно, Гарри верит ему. Он не чувствует осуждения. 

\- Хорошо. 

Луи почти улыбается. 

\- Постарайся выглядеть презентабельно. Надень рубашку, что ли. 

Гарри смотрит на себя. Он сейчас без нее. 

\- О. Точно. 

\- Ну, увидимся завтра. 

\- Ладно. 

Луи останавливается перед уходом. 

\- Я правда испортил тебе настроение? - спрашивает он. 

Гарри хочет согласиться, чтобы ему просто было совестно. Но он не жестокий. 

\- Нет, - отвечает он. - Не целиком. 

\- Отлично, - глаза Луи становятся чуть теплее, и через секунду его уже нет. Гарри улыбается себе и возвращается к чтению. 

 

*

 

Гарри долго выбирает одежду на следующий день. Он останавливается на свободной бирюзовой тунике, о которой сестра делает ему постыдные комплименты, узкие темные брюки для верховой езды. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и принимает решение, что это довольно неплохо. Это классно. Но что он понимает? Имеет ли это значение? Ему не надо впечатлять Луи. 

Он не может слишком активно двигаться вместе с лошадью, не испачкав рубашки, поэтому он чистит Кор до тех пор, пока она словно не блестит. Еще одной проблемой оказывается надеть на нее седло с темно-синим покрывалом сверху. Кор не очень рада этому. 

\- Я знаю, - говорит он. - Прости меня. 

Он дает ей еще моркови, чтобы она простила его. 

\- Ты очень красивая, - говорит он ей. - Самая красивая лошадь в мире. 

\- Эй, - говорит Луи сзади. 

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал так подкрадываться. Больше бы нравился мне, - говорит Гарри, не оборачиваясь и не думая.

\- Прости. Ты готов идти?

Он сегодня придерживается неформальной обстановки, и Гарри не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу. 

\- Ладно. Где фотограф?

\- Снаружи. Я думал, мы можем оседлать лошадей здесь и выйти уже на них. 

\- Да, хорошо. 

Гарри может оседлать Кор без чьей-либо помощи, но Луи нужна подставка для этого. Его лошадь темно-коричневая, одетая в дорогую кожу. Кор тоже смотрит на лошадь Луи. 

\- Как зовут твою?

\- Роберт.

Гарри хмурится. 

\- Такое глупое имя. 

Луи тянет за поводья Роберта, а Гарри легонько толкает Кор в бок, чтобы она начала двигаться за ним. Он оставляет поводья на ее шее, потому что они оба их ненавидят. Снаружи их ждет небольшая толпа, а в ней стоит мужчина с огромной камерой в руке. Гарри чувствует, как его внутренности ухают куда-то в пятки. 

\- Просто улыбнись, - говорит Луи. - Ты хорошо выглядишь. 

Гарри смотрит вниз и улыбается, слыша, как щелкает затвор камеры, и смотря обратно слишком рано.

\- Мы не должны позировать?

\- Да, но можно сделать и такие фотографии. Вот, улыбнись. 

Когда фотограф доволен, Луи говорит:

\- Мы можем и по правде съездить на прогулку, если хочешь. 

\- Конечно. 

Гарри похлопывает Кор по шее и наклоняется вперед, сжимая колени так, чтобы она пошла рысью практически сразу. Луи приходится догонять их, и Гарри хихикает, заставляя Кор ускориться, а потом замедлиться, чтобы Луи нагнал их. 

Ему не надо смотреть, потому что он слышит, как Луи приближается сзади. 

\- Как ты это сделал? - спрашивает он. 

\- Сделал что? 

\- Заставил ее так быстро начать двигаться.

\- Я ничего не делал. Я подбодрил ее. Мы команда. 

\- Хочешь жить в лесу и варить травяной чай? - с сарказмом говорит Луи. 

Гарри сжимает губы и игнорирует высказывание. Его жених не всегда ужасный, но иногда он такой идиот. Он уже знает это, точно. 

Кролик пробегает через тропинку. Кор фыркает, но не реагирует, и Гарри хлопает ее по шее. 

\- Хорошая девочка, - говорит он.

Но Роберт почти взбрыкивает, и Гарри приходится схватиться за ее гриву, пока Луи усмиряет его. 

\- Не тяни за поводья слишком сильно. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ему больно. Та часть, которая во рту, натирает. 

\- Нет, не натирает. 

Гарри ведет Кор к норе, потягивая за ее гриву. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Если им больно, зачем тогда их все еще используют? - с вызовом спрашивает Луи. 

\- Потому что это не люди сами носят их. 

Ответом служит только хлюпанье подков по грязи. Гарри смотрит на Луи — его лицо ничего не отражает. Он, наверное, и не верит ему вовсе. Думает, Гарри это выдумал. Но это на самом деле правда. У Кор иногда болит рот после поездки в узде. 

\- Фото было слишком плохим? - спрашивает Луи спустя какое-то время. 

\- Нет. 

\- Потому что мы будем еще много раз такие делать. 

\- Ладно. 

Теперь Гарри может признаться, что Луи немного чудной. От узды у лошади болит рот. Он должен знать. Но он и не обратил внимания. 

\- Я пойду назад. 

\- Почему?

\- Устал. 

\- Это забавно. 

Гарри не отвечает и наклоняется к Кор. 

\- Поехали, малышка. 

Она ускоряется, и ему приходится утирать несколько слез. Он не уверен, почему. 

 

*

 

Луи оставляет его в покое еще на несколько дней, и Гарри чувствует облегчение. Он начинает собирать вещи, потому что они уедут сразу после свадьбы. Его мама посещает его покои еще раз, в последний, чтобы поговорить. Он хотел бы провести время с братьями и сестрой, но они все сами уже давно женаты и разъехались по сторонам. Возможно, они будут на свадьбе, что является наилучшим вариантом. 

Так что он пишет письма. Пытается объяснить ситуацию сестре, потому что она любит его. Если кто и есть, кто действительно поймет его и не осмеет, то это она. Он никогда не был близок со своими старшими братьями. Он отправляет им стандартного вида записки. 

Это на самом деле тяжело - описать свои мысли. Ему приходится перепробовать многое, пока не находится то описание, рассказывающее о его злости, разочаровании и беспомощности, при этом не показывая его нытиком. Он убеждается, чтобы оно было запечатано и никто не смог его прочитать. 

Как бы он ни нервничал, свадьба приближается быстро. Его портной зовет его на примерку за десять дней до свадьбы, и тогда до него доходит, пока он стоит там, что никуда ему не уйти. Это реально, по-настоящему. 

Луи снова стучится к нему в дверь той ночью, скромно стоя у входа, когда Гарри впускает его. 

\- Слышал, у тебя была сегодня примерка, - говорит Луи. 

\- Да, - Гарри рад, что в этот раз на него надета рубашка, несмотря на то, что она просто ночная. Он нехотя закрывает книгу, оставляя один палец внутри. 

\- Все прошло хорошо? 

\- Это была примерка. Конечно, - пожимает плечами Гарри. - То есть, они одели меня в зеленое, а я был в фиолетовом в прошлый раз. Уверен, ты по-любому что-то сделал. 

\- Нет, - хмурится Луи. - Я не знал. Почему они поменяли цвет?

\- Может быть, потому что я больше не мужчина, - бормочет Гарри. - Не заслуживаю мужского одеяния. Не знаю. 

\- Ты сказал им вернуть старое?

\- Нет. 

Луи теребит край своей рубашки. 

\- Оу, - говорит он довольно взволнованно, а потом меняет тему. - Итак. Брачная ночь. 

Гарри вздрагивает. Он начинает трясти головой, потом перестает и просто смотрит на постельное белье. Его мозг не функционирует. Брачная ночь. Он даже о ней не подумал. 

\- Нет, Гарри, нет, - быстро говорит Луи и подходит к Гарри сбоку. Пока Гарри все еще пытается дышать, Луи берет его за руку. - Прости. Я не это имел в виду, успокойся. 

\- Что ты имел в виду? - спрашивает Гарри. Он не уверен, как еще может говорить, потому что он точно не дышит. 

\- Ты будешь против того, что мы проведем ночь в одной комнате? - аккуратно спрашивает Луи. - Ничего не делать. Просто спать. Если хочешь. У нас уйдет много времени, прежде чем мы... примем друг друга.

\- Примем, - вторит Гарри. 

\- Мы будем на разных сторонах кровати. 

\- Но после свадьбы. В женитьбе... разве секс не является ее частью? 

Теперь, когда Гарри спросил, он уже подумал и решил, что хочет знать. 

\- Да, да. Может быть так, - говорит Луи чуть позже, думая усердно. - Может быть. Но это не... Я хочу сказать, что если ты не заинтересован в мужчинах, то я не буду от тебя чего-то ждать. 

\- Так у тебя не будет секса?

\- Не с женщинами. Я этого не хочу. Но это нормально, если ты хочешь. Можеем организовать что-то. 

У Гарри голова кружится. Он не стряхивает руку Луи. 

\- Ладно. Почему ты сделал мне предложение?

\- Потому что должен был выбрать кого-то. 

Тогда Гарри отталкивает его руку. 

\- Нет. Правда. Почему? - он смотрит, как Луи наблюдает за ним, а в глазах появляется понимание вопроса. 

\- Нужен был кто-то, кто не унаследует власти родителей. Кто не пытался бы начать войну. И чтобы семья была сильной для союзов с ней. 

Это звучит странно, когда так преподносят. Но из-за этого Гарри чувствует себя менее важным и ненужным. Но он кивает и не дает себе плакать. 

\- Ладно, - говорит он через секунду. 

\- Итак. Брачная ночь, - повторяет Луи. 

\- Ладно, - соглашается Гарри. 

Луи словно расслабляется. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Да. Я пойду спать. 

\- Хорошо, - улавливает намек Луи. - Увидимся завтра. 

\- Да?

\- Ну, да. Конечно.

\- Оу. 

Это странно. Когда Луи уходит, Гарри принимается думать и в конце понимает, что будет видеть Луи чаще. Каждый день, наверное. Это сумасшедше. 

Это не дает ему спать всю ночь. 

 

*

 

Гарри просит и для себя дело, каждый день работает с Кор. Последняя пытается прыгать без узды. Он вообще был бы рад объезжать ее без любых поводьев или узды, и она очень быстро схватывает при обучении, когда получает еще и отдых. Но у нее не выходят прыжки в высоту, и Гарри бесчисленное количество раз падает с нее, когда нарушается баланс. 

Он встает после еще одного приземления, и Кор беспокойно тыкается в него носом, когда он видит, что Луи наблюдает за ним у забора. 

\- Привет, - с неловкостью говорит Гарри. Он странно двигается из-за боли в попе, но встает на ноги и целует Кор в нос. 

\- Привет, - отвечает Луи. 

Гарри не знает, что делать, поэтому дальше молчит. Он снова садится на спину Кор. 

\- Давай. Еще раз, - ласково говорит он. Они быстро пробегают круг и подходят к прыжку. В этот раз он вообще едва держит ее. Возможно, в этом и дело, потому что в прошлый раз он держал ее крепко. 

Естественно, когда она прыгает, он остается на ней, а она потом ровно приземляется. 

Он останавливает ее крепкой хваткой на гриве, проходя еще круг, и хлопает ее по шее, пока она замедляется. Он подводит ее к забору, где повесил сумку. Слезает с ее спины на ноги и достает из сумки яблоко. 

\- Умница, - хвалит он и кормит ее, потирая между глазами 

Луи подходит к ним с другой стороны забора. 

\- Почему ты просто не наденешь уздцы?

\- Я люблю ее. И ей больно. У нее чувствительный рот. Так что надо лишь сохранять равновесие. 

Он трет ее потную шею. 

\- Это лошадь. 

\- Это моя лошадь. 

\- Но она все еще твой питомец. 

Гарри не находит в себе сил говорить. Он надевает сумку. 

\- Нет, - говорит он наконец. - Она мой друг. Я объезжаю ее, и она мой партнер. Мы вместе работаем. 

Он заново лезет и седлает Кор, начиная двигаться. Забор низкий, можно перепрыгнуть, и он так и делает. Очень известное клише, да. Но он чувствует свободу, потому что знает, что может убежать. 

Когда он возвращается и не наблюдает Луи, он чувствует облегчение. Он не может выдержать его присутствие время от времени. Когда Луи не делает Гарри ненужным или заставляет его чувствовать себя ужасно, то это возможно. Жить с ним — это просто невозможно представить. До свадьбы неделя. 

Гарри не знает, что из этого выйдет. 

 

2.1/8

За день до свадьбы, Гарри не покидает своей комнаты. Он, если быть точнее, не покидает своей постели и не ест. Он чувствует себя странно, так что не знает, почему он так рад видеть Луи у своей двери. Но он не удивлен. 

\- Ноги мерзнут? - пытается пошутить Луи. (п. п. есть такое выражение, что "у невесты ноги перед свадьбой мерзнут")

\- Они теплыми не были никогда, - говорит Гарри и натягивает одеяло крепче вокруг себя. - У меня всегда были ледяные ноги. 

Луи сжимает губы в полоску. 

\- Это была шутка. 

\- Я знаю. А я не шутил. 

\- Тебе станет получше, если выйдешь на улицу. 

\- Нет. Если буду двигаться, меня вырвет. Или я заплачу. 

Луи почти с минуту наблюдает за ним. 

\- Я настолько ужасен? - спрашивает он тогда. 

\- Я могущественен. Я могу дать тебе...

\- Дело не в том, что ты сможешь мне дать. Это... - Гарри трет глаза. Конечно, он уже плачет. - Я хотел влюбиться. А теперь не могу. 

\- Не думаешь, что смог бы полюбить меня?

У Гарри нет сил спорить с ним. 

\- Нет, - говорит он. - Как же... Ты парень. И я парень. И я не знаю, как бы мы могли... нет. Я не знаю. Почему это так важно? Ты меня не за это хочешь. 

Луи некоторое время молчит. 

\- Если ты в кого-то влюбишься, мы сможем это как-то решить. 

\- Спасибо, да, - говорит Гарри. - Не в этом суть. 

\- Точно, - Луи кусает губу. - Можно я с тобой рядом посижу?

\- Ладно 

Луи садится на противоположную сторону кровати, которая велика достаточно для того, чтобы им не приходилось касаться друг друга. 

\- Ты ведь все с собой берешь туда, тебе разрешено. И домой будешь ездить много. 

\- Это не то же самое. 

\- Я не заставлю тебя ничего делать. 

\- Ты уже заставляешь. Я понимаю, ты пытаешься сейчас показать, кто тут главный и самый могущественный. Не понимаю только, за что я так страдать должен. 

\- Я не причиняю тебе вре...

\- Причиняешь. Ты рушишь мне жизнь. 

Луи замолкает и становится серьезным. 

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы все улучшить. 

\- Я не хочу улучшений. Я хочу объезжать лошадей и засыпать под звездами с тем, кого люблю, - говорит Гарри, съеживаясь и становясь меньше. Я не хочу замуж. А если и выходить, то выбирать, за кого. 

\- Система нечестно ведет себя с девушками, - кивает Луи. 

\- Да, что ж, а я не чертова девушка. И я хочу побыть один. 

Луи встает, но не уходит. 

\- Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

\- Отмени свадьбу. 

\- Кроме этого. 

Гарри не может ни о чем думать. 

\- Просто уходи. У меня все. 

Луи не уходит. 

\- Это очень паршиво, да, но... Они будут ждать, что мы поцелуемся. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Не будешь даже спорить. 

\- Нет. Это поцелуй. Я сделаю это. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Мгм. 

Луи наконец уходит. 

 

*

 

Наступает утро дня свадьбы. Гарри не встает с постели, даже когда три служанки пытаются вытолкать его оттуда или по очереди выманить словами. Ничего не работает. 

Они уходят с поражением, оставляя его лежащим лицом в подушке и плачущим. И потом на его плечо кто-то кладет руку. 

\- Я никуда не пойду, и вы меня не заставите, - говорит он громко. 

\- Малыш, - говорит Луи. 

От его тона Гарри хочется посмотреть на него. Он говорит с добротой и мягкостью, не так, как он прежде разговаривал с Гарри. Так что он поворачивает голову и смотрит на своего жениха, а потом рыдает еще сильнее. Луи выглядит красиво в темно-фиолетовом жакете и белых штанах. Его глаза красивые. Он сам красивый. И Гарри должен выйти за него. 

\- Я не могу этого сделать. Я понимаю. Понимаю, правда, что надо. Но не могу. 

\- Ты не видел свой жакет. 

\- Боже, Луи, это не из-за чертового жилета. 

\- Пожалуйста, посмотри на него. Я принесу его тебе, - говорит Луи. Снова тихо и мягко. 

Гарри прячет лицо в подушке, но сдается. 

\- Хорошо. 

Луи идет к шифоньеру и возвращается. 

\- Гарри. 

И Гарри смотрит на жакет, и Гарри плачет еще сильнее, потому что жакет фиолетового цвета. Красивого, отменного сливового цвета, который смотрится так же по-мужски и идеально, как и у Луи. 

\- Он фиолетовый, - выдавливает Гарри из себя. 

\- Да. 

\- Это ты сделал. 

\- Может быть, - Луи улыбается ему, слишком прелестно, чтобы Гарри выдержал. - Пожалуйста. Просто встань и надень его. 

\- Нет, потому что тогда мне придется выходить за тебя, а я не могу. Не могу. 

Луи трет его по спине. 

\- Ладно. Я знаю. Но ты должен. И я буду рядом на каждом шагу. Буду строить рожицы тебе во время церемонии, ладно? Пожалуйста. Он будет красиво на тебе смотреться. 

\- Решил сегодня во всю начать льстить? - бормочет Гарри. 

\- Это не лесть. Я говорю правду. Ты будешь прекрасен. 

\- Да что ты? Ты ведь не за этим на мне женишься. 

\- Гарри, - говорит Луи, почти обиженно. - Ты не думал, что я на самом деле считаю тебя привлекательным?

\- Не знаю. Не было такого пунктика в твоем, эм, списке. 

\- Я думал, это очевидно. 

Гарри хмурится и смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, насколько честен Луи и какая часть него хочет этой свадьбы. Луи вполне искренен, хотя бы считая по его лицу, но у него очень хорошо получается делать лицо кирпичом. 

\- Гарри, ты мне нравишься. Невозможно не нравиться. Прошу. 

Гарри изо всех сил старается улыбнуться, но он все еще кусает губу. 

\- Я не думаю, что полюблю тебя. Я даже не знаю, сможешь ли ты мне понравиться когда-нибудь. 

Луи становится серьезнее. 

\- Да, - говорит он. - Но нам надо это сделать. И потом мы поработаем над компромиссом. Ладно?

\- Ладно, - Гарри садится и двигается к краю кровати. Луи неожиданно становится так близко, глядя на него и видя слишком много. 

\- Могу я тебя поцеловать? - спрашивает он. - Для практики. Не хочу, чтобы наш первый поцелуй был прямо там. 

Первый и далеко не последний, о чем Гарри напоминает себе. Но он вдруг понимает, что не против этого, как и всего остального. 

\- Хорошо. 

Луи наклоняется и прикасается к его губам своими. Холодно и очень пусто. 

\- Это все, что надо сделать. Будешь делать вид, что тебя это не бесит?

\- Да. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Нет, это тебе спасибо. За жакет. 

\- Конечно. Тебе нужна помощь?

\- Нет, все нормально. Мы увидим друг друга до церемонии?

\- А ты хочешь?

\- Я не уверен. 

Луи смотрит на него с чем-то похожим на жалость. 

\- Я тебя подожду, - говорит он. - У меня много дел, но я составлю тебе... компанию, если так хочешь. Или...

\- Да. 

\- Потому что в этом тебе нельзя в конюшню. Хотя бы не перед свадьбой. 

Гарри поднимает один уголок губ в улыбке. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Мне подождать снаружи?

\- Да. 

Луи снова смотрит на него с мягкостью. 

\- Хорошо. 

Гарри надевает свадебный наряд. Он сидит на нем как перчатки, идеально сшитый и с накрахмаленными воротником и манжетами. Это самая красивая вещь, которую он надевал. И выражение лица Луи, когда он входит, приободряет немного. Он просто пялится на него. 

\- Я этого не хочу. Но мы в этом вместе. И я уверен, что ты не выбирал любить парней, - он берет Луи за руку. - В болезни и в здравии, да? Мы сегодня вместе. 

\- Хорошо, - Луи улыбается, по-настоящему тепло. - Пошли со мной. 

Гарри идет с ним. Замок гудит от движения, и Луи держит все под контролем. Он дает направления и дает описания каждым деталям их свадьбы, раскладывая по полочкам. Гарри видит в нем лидера, то очарование, о котором все остальные говорят шепотом. 

Вечность с ним не кажется такой уж страшной.


End file.
